Partially and fully automated vehicular mechanical transmission systems utilizing automated friction master clutches are known in the art. These systems are typically employed in a vehicle that includes an engine, a multi-speed transmission having an input shaft brake and at least one traction wheel connected to an output of the transmission. At engine idle speeds with the transmission engaged in a low ratio, such as first gear, it is desirable that the engine generate at the flywheel a small amount of torque sufficient to cause slow or creeping movement of the vehicle if the vehicle brakes are not applied. This mode of operation is analogous to conditions experienced by drivers of passenger automobiles equipped with torque converter-type transmissions. The advantages of this “urge-to-move” feature in an automatic friction master clutch control is that the vehicle will feel and act like a familiar passenger car equipped with an automatic transmission, the vehicle may be maneuvered at slow speeds using the brake pedal only, and vehicle launches will be quicker with less lurch. The amount of flywheel or output torque generated by an engine at idle speed, and transferable by a clutch in the “urge-to-move” engagement condition, should be sufficient to allow creeping if the brakes are not applied but small enough to allow the clutch to dissipate the heat energy developed when the clutch is slipped due to application of the vehicle brakes.
A key feature of known automated friction clutch controls is their ability to sense and control engine flywheel torque utilizing an electronically controlled engine connected to a serial communication data link, such as a data link conforming to SAE J1939, and to control the engaged position of a master friction clutch. To improve the controllability and response of prior art master clutch control systems, it is known to determine a clutch control parameter, such as a pulse width modulation (PWM) signal, which corresponds to a clutch touch point position, i.e. the point of initial clutch engagement. However, conventional friction clutch control systems are not necessarily configured to determine a clutch control parameter corresponding to the urge-to-move position of the clutch. Moreover, conventional friction clutch control systems for determining the touch point position are typically designed for a specific vehicle platform rendering the control system inflexible and uneconomical for inclusion in other vehicle platforms having different engine, clutch and transmission system components.